Eastern Darkness
by Starshipspiral
Summary: 700 long years from now, Ruby has been selected as leader of Gloomplanet, a smoggy little place allied with the Earth Empire and at war with the hostile Darkers. however that's all about to change...
1. Prologue : Three Empires

**Eastern Darkness **

**Washington DC United States December 2006**

A lot had changed in the world over the past year and now for better or worse, things were going to change again.

Over the course of the year, the people of earth went from wondering if they were alone in the cosmos, to coming in contact with four races.

However three of them wanted to destroy Earth.  
And two of them already had become space age superpowers with their home worlds being run by one soul government. These were the Jumbotrons and the people of Atmos.  
Earth had met them after they had both tried to invade.

Which was the main reason for that change I talked about four seconds ago.  
You see Earth and the Homo Sapiens that lived there had always had a hard time letting people do things different from themselves.  
They had many wars over religion and government and now that the Sapiens had seen that their planet as a whole was in danger, they needed to put aside their differences.

It was time to created an Earth Empire.

And so the idea of a global empire slowly began to take shape over the fall. It took a while due to the fact that every time the United Nations (who by the way were organizing the idea) fixed one problem, a new one would come up. First, Iran tried to shut down the plan, then North Korea flat out refused to be part of an empire. But the main problem was deciding who would be the leader.

In the end, four out of a possible 20 men were choosing Vladimir Putin and George W Bush, the Presidents of Earths two superpowers Russia and the United States. Along with Bill Gates, owner of Microsoft and also the worlds richest man, and last but not least Ben Gwin Founder of Doll's Adventure inc.

Across the globe, voting stations were set up and five weeks later, the votes were collected and sent to the UN to be counted. Finally, the winner was announced.

Despite the fact that he was ten, Ben Kaplan made it into the history books by being elected as the first Leader of the Earth Empire on December 17th 2006.

Now if you don't mind, lets go back to those races.

Earth knew four different alien races. The first two were pretty stereo typically weird beings that wanted to destroy Earth. But the two planets of which the two other races were located in were covered in dense clouds, both planets shared the same orbit around a faraway star, and are also both inhabited by pale skinned humans.

Earth was turning itself into a global empire at an alternate date, but still the same time.

The first planet was Gloomplanet, the only celestial body that does not want to destroy earth. It could be described as a dark smoggy planet that was once the eastern hemisphere of a long destroyed planet (Earth had been its western hemisphere). Gloomplanet is home to the Gloomers, a simple folk who reached the population of only ten million in 2006. But of course like Earth the time had come to chose a leader.

Gloomplanet had no countries, so needless to say the gloomers weren't very skilled at organizing political events. Instead of electing a leader like Earth does, they choose the sweetest, kindest, least corrupt person they could find to be their leader. And after 2 hours of looking, they found the perfect person.

A nine year old girl named Ruby Gloom was chosen for their leader and she was perfect for the job in every way. Not only was she a happy go lucky little girl who could find a way to put a smile on anyone's face, but she was half Sapien and was named after the planet, she had also already met Ben to boot.

But meanwhile, an outcast from Earth (whose plan to take over the world had been foiled by none other than Ben, the offspring of his school bully) had landed on a planet that shared its orbit with Gloomplanet.

This celestial body, fittingly named Darkplanet, was home to the Darkers, a small group of 100 or so men that had been founded by Creature (or as the Gloomers called him, Luna) half way trough the 4th Darker war which had only ended back in 2001 when Creature was cornered and beaten to death in a cave under Gloomsville.

The outcast, named Joe landed in the Darkers camp and demand that they make him their leader. The Darkers, who had done nothing since the death of Creature, no longer had a leader and therefore agreed to Joe's demands and thus, the Darker Empire was created.

The word spread fast. One hour later, Ben made his first act as Emperor of Earth :

"_First off from this moment on, the capital of Earth shall be the company headquarters of Doll's Adventure City in western Canada. And secondly and_

_most importantly, I hereby Make Gloomplanet our ally and I declare war on Atmos and the Darker Empire..._"


	2. Money Problems

**795 years later...**

"All passengers prepare for landing."

Ruby snapped awake so quickly that her head hit the back of her seat.

As mad as she tried to be at herself for falling asleep, she had a long day. 18 hours ago, she boarded a flight from Doll's Adventure City to New Delhi. After that, she had traveled to Brasilia, Kyoto, Budapest and finally Adelaide before landing back in the Earth Capital where she was finally able to take a Star shuttle back to Gloomplanet.

But of course, that's the life of a world leader.

"Things use to be so much easier before." She mumbled to herself.

Alas, things had change, the most apparent at the moment was space travel. These days, almost every planet had a Starship at least the size of a large cruise liner.

The shuttle landed and Ruby stepped out into the Art Deco Building that served as Gloomville's Spaceport and was almost instantly met by the sound of her name being called.

"RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY!" called a little man with a high squeaky voice (similar to that of Kevin McDonalds), annoying the many travelers in the building.

"Whats is it Skiff?" Ruby asked, embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, did I per chance embarrass you with my loud calls?"

"No." Ruby lied.

"Oh good." replied Skiff.

Skiff then cleared his throat and put on his best business voice which in short just sounded like his normal voice.

"Now that I have your attention, there is an important matter I must bring forward."

Ruby sighed, "Oh wonderful, what happened now?"

"Well..." Began Skiff. "You know that general with the eye patch... I forgot his name..."

"Charles?"

"Oh yeah, that's his name, I'll have to remember to write it down. Anyways, he's been spending money like there's no tomorrow." said Skiff.

"Whats he spending money on?" said Ruby, annoyed. Charles had been a general back in the 4th Darker war back before the current government came into place. He was also one of the only people who had not been for the idea of a sweet little girl ruling the world. But of course, that didn't stop him from becoming an important part of the government and getting to take over things now and again when Ruby was away. The only problem was that they had different views when it came to leadership.

"He's taking money from hospitals and using it for the army." replied Skiff. It was easy to tell that he was trying to hide the fact that he was enraged about this matter.

"Why am I not surprised." Said Ruby bitterly "How bad is it?."

"Ever heard of a rescission?"

Ruby cursed under her breath, "Dammit! That's just what I wanted to hear when I got back from Australia!" said Ruby, sarcastically.

"You were in Australia, cool! Did you see any lions?" said Skiff eagerly.

"No Skiff, they only have lions in Africa... Don't change the topic." said Ruby flatly.

"Oh... okay..." said Skiff, disappointed. however he quickly got over himself and a second later he was back in his business voice.

"So as your head adviser, I advise you to take the quickest way out of this little mess."

Ruby raised an eyebrow "And that would be...?"

"Borrowing money from Earth."

"How is that the easiest way out?" demanded Ruby, raising her voice a little bit.

"It just gives Charles more money to spent and I'll never hear the end of it from Ben. Not to mention he already thinks I couldn't run a phone booth let alone Gloomplanet."

"Well..." said Skiff who had not been expecting Ruby's outburst. "The other way to fix our problem would be to take money out of something else to pay the hospitals."

"Fine then, take all the money from the army and give it to the hospitals" said Ruby.

"Ummmmm... I'm not so sure that's completely wise, being so close to Darkplanet." said Skiff pulling at his red fuzzy collar.

"Oh, it will be fine, the soldiers get payed more than anyone else anyway. What should it matter to them if they miss their pay for one week. Now, if you don't mind, I've had a long day and I would like to spent a quiet evening with my old friends up in my mansion and go tell the army about the cuts at once." said Ruby. And before Skiff could get another word out of Ruby, she had rushed through the crowd and out of the spaceport and into a trolley.

Skiff sighed. "Well, there's no helping it now" he said to himself as he too rushed out of the building and made his way over to the Capital building.

Before 2006, Gloomsville had been a small town of only a few thousand people or so. But ever since then, Ruby made it the capital of the world, which had ballooned to little over a million people. And with growth came real roads and a grid-like city layout with the old world fair ground and a mansion at the outskirts. Not to mention a two block long grass plaza in the center of the city that ended at the spaceport.

Luckily for Skiff, the red and black roofed world Capital was on the other side of the plaza.

A few short moments later, Skiff burst through the door of a room inside the building and was greeted by 20 or so high ranking generals waiting for him.

"Well look whose returned." said one of them smugly "Did she borrow more mula for us or what?"

"...Not exactly" said Skiff who was pulling at his collar again.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?!" said the general, narrowing his eyes.

"Well... she short of ...kind of ...maybe...um you're going to find this funny, but she ordered me to tell you that she took all your money and gave it back to the hospitals. AND you're not getting payed for a week." said Skiff, scared by how the generals were going react.

The generals just stared at him for a moment.

"Well then, that sounds fair enough. However we also have a few orders from Charles."

"You do? What are they?" said Skiff, puzzled.

The generals grinned,"We were told to strike until we get our money back." said one of them as they one-by-one pushed pass Skiff and out the door.

Skiff sighed as deeply as he could, sat down at the table and glazed at the centerpiece as if it could solve his problems.

The centerpiece was in fact an exotic fruit from earth called a pineapple. Pineapples were very rare on Gloomplanet since only the rich could afford them and they had to be shipped from the poorer parts of earth that weren't as fond of aliens.

However their was no way for skiff to know that the ship that had carried this pineapple had been attacked by Darkers who had boarded their ship and messed with the cargo and then let to the ship go.

The crew had been so flustered and happy to be still alive that they still delivered the cargo and they, or any one else for that matter, didn't noticed that the pineapple now had a microphone in it and now the leader of the Darkers had just heard everything that had happened in that room and was smirking ...and planning...

**Written by Starshipspiral**

**Edited by Kamel54**


	3. Dana's Visit

Meanwhile, Ruby was quickly coming up to the mansion she had lived in back in the days before the new ways of life. Things were simpler back then, the town, the people, everything. But things happened and and now she controlled the world.

Ruby only had to ring the doorbell once before she was almost knocked off her feet by a black and white blur.

"RUBY!" shouted her old friend Iris as hyper as ever. Unlike herself, most of Ruby's friends had hardly changed since 2006 in fact the only one to change at all was Skull boy.

"Hey Iris." said Ruby regaining her balance "How are things around here?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the things but we're all doing great. And OH I almost forgot, we have guests." said Iris ushering Ruby inside.

Now before I continue on with our little tale, there is something that must be explained. Back in April 2002, before the days of the Earth Empire or Gloomplanet, one of the strangest yet most important events in history occurred.

For a reason still unknown a large amount of unknown energy was released from a far off galaxy. This energy spread across the universe turning everything into a cartoon. On Earth, buildings were brightly colored with corners that stuck out. Some people's noses, heads or ears got bigger and in places like China, everyone started wearing straw hats. However, people seem happier with this new way of life.

Then on July 25th 2005, everything when back to the way it was before... or almost...

You see the problem was that there was still a few cartoons left on earth and a small amount on other planets.

On Earth, the left-over cartoons are still believed to be a mutation caused by the over 2000 above ground nuclear tests in the mid 20th century. These poor 100 or few cartoons had remained the way they were in the cartoon age even though everyone else had changed.

Not used to this new way of life, many were scammed into working for the TV stations producing crazy jazzed up versions of their lives.

However, one young boy thought this was unfair and started a company called Doll's Adventure that taught cartoons to live in the new world.  
One short year later, Ben Kaplan was running the globe.

As for Gloomplanet, the whole planet remained cartoon after 2005. Mobius and Equestria are the only other planets known to have this happen.

Now that that little lecture is off my chest let us continue.

Ruby and Iris entered the sitting room to find a purple haired Saipean girl sipping tea on a nice little chair.

Native to Waco, Texas, United States on an area of Earth known locally as North America. The girl, who went by the name of Dana, was like them, a cartoon. However, was not just any Cartoon oh heavens no. She was one of Ben's Cartoons (and also happened to be the finance minister of the Earth Empire.)

"Hello Ruby, care to sit down." she insisted cheerfully as ever.

"Not if we're going to end up discussing money cause I swear to god I Just spent half a hour getting Skiff to fix the budget." said Ruby.

"However did you do that?" asked Dana, who looked quite puzzled all of a sudden.

"Oh you know, I just borrowed some money from the army." said Ruby.

"How much money?" questioned Dana.

"All of it." answered Ruby.

Dana's tone of voice changed from upbeat to agitated. "Oh god what have you done." she said shaking her head.

"WHAT? It was stolen from the hospitals and clinics anyway." said Ruby defending herself.

"Not to mention that Charles can be a dirt bag too." added Iris unsurprisingly taking Ruby's side.

Dana took a deep breath, "Fine but marked my words If you don't fix this little problem Ben will end up sending me right back here."  
Ruby smiled, "Well tell him we don't want his money if he'll listen."

"I will but you know how he is" Said Dana, rolling her eyes. "Well, I must be off then. I have nine other important people to meet with." and with that, she was off.

"She's not bad for one of Ben's girls you know" said Iris after a moment.

"True. Now where's everyone else?" asked Ruby.

Much later :

BANG!  
Ruby awoke to the sound of a door being slammed open. Pulling off her sleep mask, she glanced over at a clock to find it had only just been two hours since she had told her friends she was going to bed.

"Whatever that was, its not good Doom." she whispered to a black cat at the foot of her bed.

"Now why in the world would you ever think that?"

Ruby turned around to face a man with an eye patch and a brown military overcoat eyeing her from the heart shaped doorway.

"Charles, you know perfectly well that you're never to set foot in this mansion." said Ruby, not bothering to hide the fact that she was annoyed.

"Well I have important orders tonight." Charles replied.

"By who? Yourself?" Ruby asked mockingly.

"Of course by myself you little prick." said Charles sternly. "Me, my Officials, Skiff, you and your little friends are to move to the Earth Capital at once."

"Why?!"

"Because the army is rioting."

"And that's why we need to leave the planet?" asked Ruby.

"No." said Charles, becoming more serious than Ruby had ever seen him."Because the Darker Armada is on its way."

**Written by Starshipspiral**

**Edited by Kamel54**


	4. The Brother and The Emperor

**Doll's Adventure City E.C.T Earth Empire. Two hours later.**

"Name?"

"Charles Martin."

"Reason to meet with the Emperor?"

"Matters of international stability."

They were in the lobby of the Imperial defense building in the center of the Earth capital. Charles was requesting a meeting with Ben while Ruby, her friends and Skiff were sitting on a couch while a few high ranking Gloomer generals were standing against wall opposite of them.

Ruby was worried Darker attacks were normal but being called to Earth during one wasn't. The strangest thing was how people looked at her now that she was on Earth. Some scowled, some put their heads down and a few had started sobbing as she walked past them.

Suddenly a boy with scarlet hair and large black eyes in an army coat burst in through the glass doors of the lobby.

"What did you do now Charles!?" he questioned quite angrily.

"Harry Gloom you always take your sisters side, the riot is as much her fault as mine." said Charles sternly.

Harry glanced over at Ruby before turning back to Charles.

"You always start these things. and didn't you tell those men to riot anyway." replied Harry.

Iris gasped and a few of the generals tried but failed to look surprised.

Charles eyes narrowed "Who told you that?"

"A little bird told me. " said Harry smugly as Skiff gave a small squeak and hid behind Ruby.

"I haven't the faintest idea where you get these lies. but I'm meeting with the Emperor.."

"For once 'the Emperor' would like to be addressed by his proper name" said a voice coolly.

Everyone spun around.

Standing behind them was a fourteen year old boy with dark Arabic tanned skin and shaggy brown hair as long as Ruby's (but styled differently) and bright green eyes. he was wearing a red t-shirt with a white collar and a small pink spiral on its upper right side. He also wore black pants with simple brown shoes and a belt that held a pistol and a rapier.

This was Ben Kaplan the first (and so far only) ruler of the Earth Empire.

"Mr Kaplan, we were just organizing a meeting." said Charles who then gave a small bow.

"I would think so." said Ben as he glanced around at the worried faces. "This is after all one of the darkest days in history."

"Why, cause we solved our own problems for once?" said Iris.

Ben gave a small but deathly cold laugh. "Well, if put that way, by becoming an endangered species you HAVE driven the budget out of everyone's mind."

It seemed impossible but the lobby got even quieter.

"..whatever do you mean?" asked Charles.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" shouted Harry.

"They weren't informed Harry?" said Ben quite surprised.

"We WERE on a shuttle for like HOURS!" said Frank, the blue half of a Siamese twin and another one of Ruby's friends

"YA plus we .. don't really ... know that much stuff." said Len, the other half of the twin.

Ben stared at the twins like they were something stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Come with me." he said quietly.


	5. A meeting at the end of the world

"Over two billion people have died today in massive Darker attacks throughout the cosmos!" reported a panicking CNN newswoman, "So far it has been reported that the Gloomer monarchy has fallen with over 85% of its people dead. As for the Empire the colony of Europa has been captured by Darkplanet's close ally, the Military state of Neptune. All contact with our biggest colony Glida has been lost since a small fleet of unknown ships were spotted near its moon and on Earth the government of Portugal has collapsed after a Darker bomb levelled Lisbon. Responding to the events of today some of the most peaceful celestial bodies known Auqan and Equestria have declared war on the Darker empire however their have been no responses for the Emperor for the moment."

A small Holographic television built into a rectangular table which Ben, Charles, Harry, Iris, Ruby and ten others sat around shut off leaving the three gloomers present with a silent stunned expression on each of their faces.

"That bimbo *Ben loathed News reporters* left out a important fact." said Ben breaking the silence that hung over his board room.

"Two hours into the inferno that was the fall of Gloomplanet." Ben continued "Westcap the largest city in what's left of the east surrendered to the Darkers forces saving millions of lives. But at the same time dooming them to enslave in soon to be built factories making bombs that could be used to kill anyone from their siblings to any of us."

"Meanwhile to the south, the town of New Tehran which was founded by refugees of the Iranian revolution in the 2040's has been holding off the Darker army for the moment. However, New Tehran being a town is outnumbered 100 to one" he added.  
Ben paused, waiting for someone to speak but the room remained silent so he continued explaining the day's events.

"We also have reports of Darker ship near the North and South poles which could lead to the idea of darker attacks in antarctic and arctic circles. I've sent a fleet of twenty ships to destroy the Darkers..."

Ben having run out of thing to say, stopped completely and the silence returned, but only for a moment.

"So...What do we do now?" said Iris much more softly than usual.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do" said a girl rising from her chair and beginning to fly around the room with her small bird-like wings (she was Pegasus after all).

"We're heading over to Gloomerland to kick some Darker ass like we always do."

"That only works when stopping an invasion and its too late to stop anything now, Rainbow Dash." Ben mentioned.

"What about Mojavin back in 2500?"

"That was different, there were more people around then. How do know about that anyway you weren't there?" Said Ben.

"Danny told me about it" said Rainbow Dash who by the way was the Equestrian ambassador to the Earth Empire.

"I remember 2500 clearly because that was when the anti sex laws came in." coughed a black haired fourteen year old at the back of the table.

"Yes, you and Dora were never happy about that. Sex isn't the point of life." said Ben.

"Yes it is.."

"Moving on." said Ben keen to get back on topic.

"Anyway as I was saying we don't have as many allies as we did back 2500 Xiania and Gloomplanet are gone, Mojavin and Atmos are out of the war and after today we only have half as many colonies."

"So we're screwed?" asked Danny.

"No, not yet there is some good news as the television has said Auqan and Equestria have declared war on the Darkers which will give us at least a few more people to defend Earth. Speaking of which I'll need to speak with Rainbow in an hour." said Ben.

"Why" asked the Pegasus hovering above him.

"You'll find out later" said Ben.

"For now we have more pressing matters. Gloompla-...You know what I refused to address the east as Gloomplanet anymore now that the foolish Gloomer monarchy has fallen."

"Who says it has." added Charles speaking up finally.

Ben gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"I've been reading up on Earth's second civil war. Or as it was called then World war two.",Charles began, "and correct me if I'm wrong but I've read that back then countries were kept alive in the capitals of their allies. Who says that cant be done now."

"Charles is right for once, we can't go out like this." stated Harry.

"Fine, rebuild your little monarchy in Europe for all I care. But mind you that it won't help anything." said Ben.

"I assure you Emperor that in time the Gloomer people will be productive again. But might I ask you why you want us in Europe?" asked Charles.

"I don't want your kind setting up shop too close to my capital. You can stay in Vancouver or Seattle tonight* but if you're not somewhere in Europe by tomorrow you're staying on Phobos." said Ben.

Ben now stood up and began to pace, then after a moment stopped and began staring at his city out of a large window with a pink spiral taking up most of its space.

At the opposite side of the room (which also had a spiraled window) a young brunette girl cleared her throat "May I turn your attention to the Russian and Chinese leaders Vladimir Putin and Shung Zhou." she said, not taking her eyes off of a holographic clipboard.

"I have a nasty manner to speak of, young emperor." started Zhou.

"As do I," added Putin "but I'll let my Chinese counterpart speak first."

"As you all already know, two years ago a Darker fighter shot down over Inner Mongolia was discovered to be carrying a North Korean warhead. Well, it has now come to attention that some of the weapons used to destroy Portugal had North Korean origins." said Zhou solely.

"Destroy it!" said Ben quickly.

Zhou turned to face him "You mean the weapons?" he asked.

"I mean the country." said Ben in a quick tone again and nonchalantly as if he was discussing dinner instead of ordering the deaths of millions.

"But my people have family in that land" said Zhou.

"Shung, how long have you known me." questioned Ben.

"All of my 500 year life." said Zhou slightly puzzled.

"Then you should know that I never have and never will take an innocent life I only clean the world of the wicked. I will invade North Korea and burn its cities and yes there will be death but the goal will be to imprison the government leader of country NOT kill them." said Ben.

"Well then I.."

"Zhou, I don't expect your people to enter this attack." said Ben.

"Thank you emperor..."

"I DO expected them to fight on Cester."

"Cester?" questioned Dash Zhou Charles and the brunette girl with the clipboard.

"That's what we're calling the east now." informed Ben.

"You mean Gloomplanet?" said Charles.

"I thought we weren't invading Gloomplanet." said Dash.

"I thought we were still calling it Gloomplanet" said Charles voice rising.

"If the Gloomer government is not present on the planet then there is no reason to refer to the planet as Gloomplanet, Cester's nicer. And yes Rainbow we will at a later date launch attacks at Cester."

"But you said that wouldn't work" said the brunette interrupting an angry rant by Charles before it could begin.

"I will work this way. always trust me Pippy" reassured Ben.

He now turned to the two Gloomer girls.

"You two gonna wake up or what this a meeting I have willingly invited you both to. You can sit here and say nothing."

"I quit." said Ruby, almost whispering.

"The hell do you mean, you can't quit. Mr. Kaplan please inform her that she can't quit." shouted Charles.

"If she wants to stop being your queen then she has the damn right to quit." said Ben "And for the last time I prefer my FIRST name."

Charles opened his mouth then closed it like a fish gasping for breath.  
"I have no business here" he spat "Good day to you all" throwing her chair aside and charged out of the room.

"Well if we're done here..."

"Not so fast, Dash. I believe Mr. Putin still has unresolved business." said Ben.

"Well, I was just going to briefly point out that before our pale skinned guests arrived that you had mentioned that after the crackdown on the Jovian moons that all sapiens life in the outer Sol system had been eradicated." said Putin.

"Right." said Ben.

"Well the Australian flagship later did a search of the area and found a still functioning base full of sapiens on Callisto."

"Impossible! We don't have a base on Callisto." said Ben quite surprised.

"These files say otherwise." said Putin handing Ben a small binder.

"There is no proof of this but we may..."

"Its not that place, that place is a myth." assured Ben.

"What if it was...?" asked Danny.

"It cant be."

"But what if?"

"There is no such thing as the PPP Base!" snapped Ben "Meeting adjourned."

***Doll's Adventure City Earth's capital located in the pacific northwest two hours from Vancouver Canada four to six hours from Seattle United States.**

**Written by Starshipspiral**

**Edited by Kamel54**


End file.
